Episode 6021 (9th September 2011)
Plot Jai apologises to Charity. Laurel is disappointed when Ashley won't be back in time to pick up the kids so she has to cancel with Marlon. Chas, Diane and Victoria talk to Aaron about going back to college. He says he will think about it. It's the day that David and Leyla should have been getting married and David is in a bad mood. He gives the wedding cakes away in the shop, free with every purchase. He isn't sure what to do with the honeymoon and decides to give it to Alicia. Katie tells Declan she wants to know what's going on with him and Jai. Declan tells her that Jai slept with Ella years ago. Chas asks Paddy to mention college to Aaron too. Rachel turns up in The Woolpack asking for a job as a cleaner. John makes a deal with a supermarket. Despite Chas's objections, Diane accepts Rachel on a trial basis. Jai goes to see Declan, he tells him that if he wants to keep the truth hidden, they should at least be cival to one another. Alicia tells Andy that David has given them the honeymoon for free. Andy tells her doesn't want to go in case Sarah falls ill and has to come home. Katie tells Charity that Declan told her everything but Charity discovers that he hasn't told her about Mia. Paddy talks to Aaron about college, he guesses that Chas has talked him into talking to him and leaves. John finds out that if they are going to pull off the supermarket deal, they'll need more money. Declan and Jai publicly shake hands in the pub and agree to put everything behind them. Aaron catches Sean in the garage and throws him out. Victoria tells Aaron the best way to get everyone off his back would be to go to college. Rachel and Marlon work together in the kitchen on recipes. Laurel walks in and sees them enjoying themselves. Hurt, she leaves as Marlon tells her he can't bear to fall out with her. Cast Regular cast *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Noah Tate - Jack Downham *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Alicia Gallagher - Natalie Anderson *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *John Barton - James Thornton *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell Guest cast None Locations *Holdgate Farm - Driveway *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar, kitchen and staff corridor *David's - Shop floor *Home Farm - Living room and office *Butlers Farm - Field and kitchen *Dingle Automotives - Garage Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,640,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes